Skyfall
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was cruelty that took Draco's mother from him. It was a chance of fortune that Hermione stumbled upon him when she did, and a matter of stubbornness that wouldn't allow her to give up on him. The world was a cruel place, filled with gray corners, and tormented demons with angel wings, something they would all soon learn. Written for Prompt Mania Challenge


First off, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated with it. Harry Potter and such belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no money from this. I write these simply for the pleasure of writing and because I enjoy it too much to give it up.

This is done for the Prompt Mania Challenge by butterflygirly99. It's been a pretty fun challenge, and this is my submission for level one; easy. The challenge was to select any combination of four prompts and go from there.

The prompts I chose were two songs ('Love Runs Out' by OneRepublic and 'Skyfall' by Adela), the line "Give it a break", and the word tired. This was what came together with those four things.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

It was fate that brought her across that bathroom. No, fate was too big of a word to use. That was like saying that the world, the entire existence of the human race had flowed just perfectly to place Hermione in a position that could prove to topple the game providence has decided to play with the lives of teenagers. Yet, it was more than mere chance that Hermione had ventured down this precise hall. There were no coincidences in the world, especially not one this big.

Finding Draco in that bathroom, gripping onto the sink as if it were his only tether to life, she couldn't find the strength to walk further into the room, or leave the doorframe she resided in either. He had yet to notice her, his back still facing in her direction, his shoulders rising and shaking from the heavy sobs that tore through his throat and bounced off the walls around them. The rush of running water came under his burdened moans, as he splashed water onto his face.

As he lifted his head, he caught sight of her in the mirror, and turned the water facet off.

The speed with which he managed to turn was incredible, considering the way he wobbled unsteadily on his feet once he was facing her, and no longer had the sink to support himself. He looked at her with a deep glare in water filled eyes. His shirt was wrinkled around where it was tucked haphazardly into his pants. The sleeves were rolled down, and dripping with the water from the sink.

Silence hung over them, as they stared at the other. Hermione was the first to react, clearing her throat and taking a step into the bathroom. All of her instinct screamed for her to leave the room quickly. The step Draco took away from her, and the frightened expression in his eyes should have been a clear enough sign on how this moment would end. He looked like a cornered animal; his back pressed into the cold sink, and his only exit blocked by her. If he was the prey, then from the frantic way his eyes shock, it was clear that he was viewing her as the predator.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Hermione would have found humor in the irony. For the last few years, he had been the predator. The one belittling her and trying to dominate. Now, without even trying or intending to, Hermione found herself in the position of control, and that frightened her.

She stopped walking towards him, only managing to get a rough four steps into the bathroom. At least another eight feet separated them, but she could get a clearer look of his face. Mixed into the water he had splashed onto his face, was clear evidence of tear tracks running from his eyes. The tears were no longer flowing, and he had stopped hiccupping, but his shoulders still shock ever so slightly. His eyes were still dilated, and he looked so tired standing there, like he hadn't slept in years.

"Draco." Hermione spoke softly, afraid that she would set him off if not careful. He had yet to reach for his wand, and she wanted to keep it that way. Having a duel in a deserted girls' bathroom, with Moaning Myrtle's high pitched voice mumbling from some unseen location was not an activity she wished to partake in.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco growled at her with an animosity that was beyond anything she had ever heard from him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione replied, watching his hands for any sign that he was going for his wand. "This is the girl's bathroom. Not exactly a top place to pass the time."

"I know that." Draco replied, unsure what he was really responding to.

Taking a step closer, Hermione raised a hand to show that she meant no harm. Her mind was screaming for a retreat, but she couldn't find herself moving away. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"You were crying."

"I was not!" Draco snarled. The intensity in his voice caused Hermione to finally step back. Seeing that, something clicked once more in Draco. His shoulder's stopped shaking, and his eyes focused on her. "I wasn't crying. And even if I was, it's none of your concern you filthy little Mud-"

He stopped short, the insult stuck to his tongue. Rather than saying another word, he stormed passed her, making sure to bump his shoulder roughly into hers. Hermione staggered at the push, but managed to keep herself up right and off the floor. Her gaze followed Draco as he left the bathroom. He didn't turn back as he slammed the door behind him, leaving Hermione alone with only Myrtle's mumbling in the distance.

She couldn't place why she felt so concerned for Draco. After everything they had been through, the spoiled Slytherin should be the last thing on her mind. She had more pressing matters to deal with than the problems of a school bully. Yet, as it was she couldn't get his tear filled face out of her mind.

The month's passed by, and the incidence in the bathroom wasn't spoken between them. No words were shared, and Draco seemed to avoid her as if she had the plague. That only made her more curious and concerned about him. Her friends didn't feel the same way she did on the situation. If anything, Draco's reluctance and withdrawal from the rest of the school was just another reason for them to believe he had become a Death Eater. Despite how insane some of Harry's theories were, and how little evidence he had for the claims, Hermione had to admit that the idea of Draco as Death Eater wasn't that hard to perceive. For years now, they had always imagined he would be one of the first to jump onto Voldemort's side and follow in his parent's footsteps.

"You see right here," Harry's voice cut through her mind. "He vanishes. Nowhere to be seen."

"Isn't that were the room of requirement is?" Hermione asked, noting where Harry's fingers rested on the map of Hogwarts.

"Ya." Harry nodded. "I followed him the other day-"

Hermione sighed. "You need to stop doing that."

"He's up to something Mione." Ron shut her reprimanding down. "I'm siding with Harry on this. The git is up to something."

"I just wish you two would give it a break." Hermione shock her head, falling out of the conversation as the two beside her tossed ideas back and forth as to what Draco was doing in the room of requirements. Allowing her gaze to drift over to the Slytherin table, she found his usual spot empty. It was no surprise, he was rarely ever in the Great Hall anymore.

"It makes sense though." Harry's voice was a low whisper. "His father was a Death Eater, and with Lucius in prison, Voldemort's gunna need someone to fill his place."

"And we all know Malfoy would jump at the chance." Ron's voice was harsh. "Bet he's been dreaming of this for years."

Hermione tuned out the conversation, her mind locked on the Slytherin in question. She just always thought he would be happier if he truly had joined the Dark. For as long as she could remember, he had taunted her about her heritage and blood, claiming to be better than she, based on his claims of blood. If he were to have joined behind a man who preached of the things Draco had taunted her over for years, wouldn't he be more thrilled on the situation?

Instead, he appeared miserable. He barely spoke anymore, no longer made eye contact with anyone, and if he was eating, it definitely wasn't something Hermione saw him do. Everything she knew and understood of Draco Malfoy unraveled as she watched the confident and cocky boy who had once frustrated her to levels she didn't comprehend, broke away to show this version of Malfoy that she couldn't quite make out.

Shortly into the lunch hours on January 4th, the news hit the school. Daily Prophets rained down from the mail owls, the story of Narcissa Malfoy's death headlining in bold, cold black letters. Hermione had stared in wonder at the news, mesmerized by the picture attached to the article. The photo of Narcissa Malfoy stared at them in regal beauty from the black and white print. She had never properly met the matriarch of the Malfoy family, but looking at the photo, she could tell that the woman was truly Draco's mother.

Prying her eyes away from the page, not reading the full report, she searched the Slytherin table for the Malfoy in question. She didn't seem to be the only one. Thousands of eyes were directed onto the green table, the occupants whispering amongst one another, and all looking at the once again empty seat. She was glad in that moment that Draco wasn't there.

Turning her gaze back onto the paper in her hands, she skimmed over the article quickly. There wasn't much, as the death was fresh, only a day old, but what was there was enough to force Hermione to swallow a lump in her throat that she hadn't felt growing there.

'_Narcissa Malfoy's; age 41, was declared dead the morning of January 3st, 1996. The cause of death is still under investigation. Further information on the death has yet to be released to the public. _

'_Narcissa Malfoy leaves a small family behind; her husband, Lucius Malfoy (currently being held in Azkaban on charges of his association with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names), elder sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black (current Death Eater on the run after her escape from Azkaban), and Andromeda Tonks nee Black, as well as son Draco Malfoy (a sixteen year old boy, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding).'_

Hermione found herself muttering the words she was reading. Unable to do so anymore, she sat the paper down on the table and turned her gaze away. She caught sight of Ron and Harry, their faces turned away from her, and staring blankly at something that seemed to rid all words from their minds.

Silence overtook the entire Great Hall.

Following everyone's gaze, Hermione spotted the source of it all. Draco Malfoy stood in front of the Slytherin table, a Daily Prophet in hand. His down casted face was hidden by the blonde hair that hung loosely from his scalp. The shaking of his shoulders was slight, and Hermione may never had detected it, had she not seen it before in that bathroom.

Draco lifted his gaze from the paper, his eyes trying not to lock a connection as they moved over every pair that stared back at him, waiting for his reaction. His shoulders dropped, mouth opened wide as if screaming silently. The realization that news of Narcissa's death had hit the papers before Draco had even been informed struck her as she watched his body quiver.

The paper cluttered to the ground where he had once been standing. It took Draco all of six seconds to shove through the crowd of students and teachers to exit the Great Hall. As Draco vanished from view, Hermione rose from her seat. The quiet muttering of students grew loud, shielding her quick footsteps as well as the pair of footsteps that moved just off her heels.

She exited the Great Hall, looking every direction for where Draco might have gone.

"He's right here." Harry's voice was a surprise to come from her direct left. Glancing over, she caught him moving past her, eyes glued to the map in his hands. Hermione followed, Ron tagging along at her side. The trio moved quickly, taking the corners and steps with care, unable to catch up with Malfoy, but knowing they were going the right direction. After several minutes of chasing, and heavy silence, they made it to the fifth floor corridor, just as Draco slide into the Room of Requirements.

He disappeared, but the door stayed present in the wall, not fading away to shut the outside world out as it normally did. Taking that as reassurance, Hermione made her way towards the door, but was stopped by two tight grips on her elbows. Turning back, she stared at Harry and Ron, questioning why they were stopping her.

Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Maybe you should wait Hermione."

"Why?" Hermione pressed, pulling her arms out of their hold. "Did you see him in there? The look on his face."

"We saw Mione." Ron cut in. "Which is why you shouldn't go running in there so quickly. He could be dangerous. Aren't you usually the one telling us not to run into dangerous situations?"

"This isn't dangerous." Hermione huffed, frustrated with being stopped. "This is Draco."

"Ya," Ron rolled his eyes. "A Draco who just found out his mother died. I bet you ten Gallons he'd hex you the moment you stepped in there."

"So what? We're just supposed to leave him in there? I can't do that." Hermione paused for a second. "The only danger at the moment is the danger that Draco poses to himself. I can't just walk away and leave him in there like that. If you want, you can follow me. But stay back a bit. I wouldn't put it past him to hex the two of you without thinking."

"And he won't hex you?"

"Malfoy has never hexed me." Hermione stopped a second, remembering one exception to that truth. "Okay, he's never purposely hexed me."

With that said, she closed the distance between her and the Room of Requirements, relieved that the door allowed her access. The room she stepped into was cluttered, piled high with an assortment of items. Ron and Harry followed at her heels as they entered as well, but her focus was drawn off them the moment she heard the shattering off glass. Creeping behind a rather large pile, taking care not to knock over the chair that sat precariously among the other items, the trio looked out at the scene before them.

Malfoy stood at the center of a mess, his hair wild, and eyes brimming with tears as he hurled whatever his fingers to get ahold of at a tall, dull green cabinet. The wooden object seemed to be the center of his focus, as he gripped a busted Beaters bat and chucked it at the cabinet. The bat broke, sending splinters of wood back at Malfoy. He didn't even cover his face, reaching instead for another object to destroy.

"You can't take her!" His voice was raw from screaming, and shaking from crying. He didn't sound like the calm and collected Malfoy anymore, but more like a wild animal. "I won't let you take her!"

The glass orb he threw shattered whenever he threw it, forcing Hermione to shrink behind the pile for a moment, to avoid getting hit by the shards. When she righted herself, sure that the glass had avoided her, she caught sight of Malfoy. Two thin lines of blood dripped from his left cheek, the aftermath of a shard of glass striking him.

"I have done everything you asked!" Draco continued to scream and throw object, paying no mind to his injuries. "I have been trying! It's not my fault it won't work! You didn't have to take her! Didn't have to take her!"

His speech was jumbled, lines blurring into one another as if he were losing track of what he was saying. After several seconds, his tears over took his screams, and his aim grew more wild. The aftermath of an hourglass that he had chucked, sent Draco falling to his knees, as the glass shards shot back at him, cutting at his face and hands.

He dropped to his knees, glaring at the cabinet as if it were the source of all his problems. "You can't take her. She's all… all I have left… please…"

Draco's cries were pitiful and dug at Hermione as she watched. He knelt there, unaware of being watched, as he begged for some unseen source to return his mother to him. He offered anything in return, and Hermione truly began to worry what the news of his mother's death would do to him.

Without much thought to her safety, she slide out from behind the pillar, leaving Ron and Harry behind her, the two with their wands drawn in case Draco reacted badly. The Slytherin didn't react, only stared passed her as Hermione knelt before him. Catching sight of the blood that clung to his bare hands, Hermione grabbed the remnants of a long forgotten shirt and a small bowl that had survived Draco's reign of terror. A quick spell filled the bowl with water, and with great care, she ran the wet fabric over his blood stained hands.

"Granger."

His voice was low, drawing Hermione's eyes to him. She frowned at the sight she saw. His face was gaunt, and hallow. It wasn't the face of a sixteen year old boy looking at her under a mess of unbrushed blonde hair. It was a skeleton; with a face and hair as white as death. His grey eyes shimmered with a dangerously animalistic light. It was a brutal light in his eyes, so much different than the intelligent gleam that his eyes normally sported. He looked so broken, as if the sky had crumbled and fallen onto his shoulders overnight. Most of all, he looked tired and ready to give up.

"It's alright." Hermione spoke, hoping this interaction went better than the one they had shared in the bathroom months ago. She rung the water out of the shirt, taking advantage of Draco's stillness to deal with the mess of blood that covered his forehead and cheeks. He flinched as her touch, but didn't pull away much to her surprise and appreciation. "It's going to be okay."

"Why?" Draco's eyes were pleading, his voice weary. "Why are you here?"

"You looked like you needed someone." Hermione answered, satisfied with the cleanup of his face. She had to smile at her work. Without the blood and dirt, he seemed a bit lighter, if only by a small measure. "I didn't think it was a good idea to leave you on your own. Not like this."

"Why do you care?" His tone was accusing. His eyes were locked on hers, searching for answers. "After everything I've done, everything I've said, why do you care?"

"I don't know Malfoy. I just do." Hermione answered, noting the blood caked under his shirt sleeve. Setting the wet cloth onto the ground, she absentmindedly unbuttoned the buttons at the base of his left sleeve, and slowly rolled up the fabric. Draco didn't stop her, didn't even seem to notice what she was doing as his eyes remained locked on hers.

Her words hung in the air as she moved her focus into riding the blood from his wrists and forearm. Removing her wet cloth from where she had been pressing it onto his skin, she froze at the marking that etched into his flesh so clearly. His pale skin gave such a drastic contrast to the deep black tattoo that appeared to slither about on his arm. The Dark Mark looked at her with taunting, hallow eyes as if daring her to touch it.

"I didn't want it." Draco whispered, drawing Hermione's gaze onto him. He looked elsewhere, eyes glued once more on the cabinet. When he spoke, his words were slow and crystal clear, like he had put years of thought into what he was saying.

"My father… he'd told me for years what was expected of me. He said one day… one day, I would take the mark. I never thought otherwise. He said it was an honor. I believed him for so many years. But when the time came… I didn't want to take it. I didn't wanted to become… become what he was…"

Draco broke off. From the corner of her eyes, Hermione caught Harry and Ron inching closer behind Draco. The Slytherin didn't notice them, or if he had, he showed no signs of it has he continued speaking. "I didn't… didn't have a chose though. My mother… he had her… had her hostage in… in her own home."

Hermione was surprised that Draco opened up so easily. She half wondered if he was faking this, trying to gain sympathy to cover up the mark on his arm. From the pain in his eyes and voice, any worry Hermione had of being fooled was put aside. He was still as he spoke. He looked like he had given up, that he was too exhausted and tired of holding it all in to do so any longer.

"He told me if I didn't follow, he'd kill them... My mother and father. I couldn't… couldn't be the reason… I couldn't let him…" Draco dropped his gaze, shoulders shaking violently as he fought back the tears drenching his eyes. "It didn't matter in the end. He killed her anyways. He killed her and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Draco." Hermione reassured him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

His eyes snapped up at her, and she half expected him to shove off her touch. Instead, he seemed to melt into it as if he had been so deprived of human touch that he didn't care who was holding him now, as long as it was someone. "It is. It is my fault. I have a job and I… I took too long. I couldn't go through with it, and she paid the price. It's my fault."

"Listen here Malfoy." Hermione took both his shoulders in her hands, holding him tightly and feeling his shivers dancing down her arms. "It's not your fault. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault. Do you understand me, Malfoy? Not your fault!"

"I disappointed him." Draco muttered, not hearing Hermione. "And he took her from me. He took her. She was all I had left."

"That's not true." Hermione spoke. "You have others." _Pause_ "I'm here."

"And why is that?" Draco suddenly snapped. "What possible reason do you have for being here? And please inform Potter and Weasley behind me that if they are going to hex me, then just get it over with. I know they're dying to get rid of me." He turned his gaze onto the two boys behind him, growling with an anger that hadn't been there previously. "Go ahead already. Stop standing around you sods and Just. Do. It!"

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked at him, startled by his change in demeanor. Gripping his shoulders tight, she pulled him to face her once more. The sight she saw made her want to wrap her arms around him there. His eyes were pleading, filled with so much pain and fatigue that she wondered how he was even keeping himself from falling over. She could feel his shoulders blades under her palms, and while Malfoy had always been thin, this was pushing it. He swayed where he sat, nearly falling over had it not been for her hold on him.

"You need to calm down." She scolded. "You're going to work yourself into a panic attack or worse if you keep this up. You're going to put yourself in the hospital wing."

"What's the point?" Draco snarled at her. He had managed to gain composure of his tears, despite how strongly they were building in the corner of his eyes. "There's nothing, Granger. Don't you understand that? What am I supposed to do now? I have nothing to go back to! My father is in prison, my mother is dead. There's nothing left. Everything I have tried to protect, is gone! I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"You could always make a change." Hermione whispered so lowly, she almost didn't hear her own voice. Her eyes flickered from the mark on his arm, and back to his eyes. "You can let us help you. Help you get away from this." She placed her hand over the mark, causing him to flinch. "You can let us help you deal with everything."

"Why?"

"Because Draco." Hermione smiled. "You're only human, and as much as you'll deny it, you need someone there for you. Someone to listen and help."

"And that's you?"

"If you'll let me." Hermione spoke softly. The irony of the situation hit her in that moment as she realized that she was the one comforting her childhood bully. "You don't have to decide anything at the moment, but let us at least take you to the infirmity for some rest. And maybe a sandwich, you look like you haven't eaten in days."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but found no words coming from his lips. Instead, he simply nodded, allowing Hermione to assist him to his feet. He wobbled slightly, and was thankful whenever Potter appeared at his other side, helping steady him. Weasley moved ahead of them, to hold the door open for them to pass through. The red head tossed a weary glare onto Draco, but didn't protest his presents. As the door shut behind them, and Draco found himself falling into step with the Golden Trio, he took one glance back into the already fading Room of Requirement.

The vanishing cabinet sat in the middle of his destruction, not a visible scratch of damage on it. As the door shut behind him, blocking off the view, Draco felt as if the sky had lifted off his shoulders.

The trip to the infirmary took longer than Draco wished it had. Whispered conversation and pity filled gazes followed behind him as the Golden Trio lead him onwards. Nearly half way there, McGonagall and Snape had found them, quickly ushering students out of the way to allow the group to pass.

At the sight of Snape, Draco had all but fallen against him like a child to a stuffed animal. The potions master has tried to keep a straight face through the whole ordeal, but by the time they reached the infirmary, and had Draco laid in a bed, Pomfrey muttering over him, the man seemed ready to kill the first person who crossed in front of him. She couldn't understand where his anger came from, but Hermione could sense his pain, as he strode out of the infirmary, lips locked in a scowl, clock fluttering behind him, and eyes filled with so much pain.

Pomfrey gave a sleeping draught to Draco which quickly set him off into a much needed rest. He drifted off easily, the stress on his face slipping away with his consciousness. Hermione didn't know how long she ended up sitting by his hospital bed, but she refused to leave it until she was positive he was alright. It was a Friday afternoon, her classes already finished for the day, and with no other plans, she had the day to spend. Harry and Ron stayed with her, more to watch over her than what concern they had for the sleeping Death Eater. McGonagall came and went through the day, demanding that both she and Dumbledore be sent for the moment he awoke.

That demand didn't get filled for many hours, as Draco slept away peacefully. Nearing dinner time, Harry and Ron left to get and bring back something for them to eat. Pomfrey had left the infirmary as well, after giving up trying to remove Hermione from the bed side hours ago. The place was empty minus her and the sleeping Slytherin, who without the sneer or pain filled eyes, looked as angelic as a young angel.

It didn't seem right, how such a beautiful exterior was filled such a cold inside. He looked of a sleeping angel, but Hermione knew otherwise. Then again, after the day she had had, trying to keep the image of cocky, heartless Draco Malfoy was beginning to grow harder and harder. All she could see when looking upon him was the tears that had flooded such broken, stormy grey eyes. She couldn't see the demon she had previously perceived him as, or an angel he resembled any longer. He looked so broken, so human.

It was a groan that snapped her out of her thoughts. At first, she thought Ron and Harry had returned with dinner. After glancing over her shoulder, and realizing that they were not present, she turned her gaze back onto the sleeping form in front of her, only to see he was no longer sleeping peacefully.

His eyes, half opened, roamed about as eyelids fluttered open and closed indecisively. Once his gaze was fully uncovered, it was locked onto her with a contemplating stare. He stared at her, much of the pain that had previously been in his eyes now shriveled to a dull, near lifeless glow.

"Granger." He said it as a statement, but his drowsiness lifted the last letters of her name in a questioning tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you." Hermione answered immediately.

"Why?"

Hermione pondered that for a second before answering. "It didn't seem right to wander off and leave you alone."

"Oh." He muttered, roaming his gaze over the ceiling. "Thanks. I guess."

"Just glad you're alright. How are you feeling?"

Draco chuckled in that moment, an action that was low, and strangely appealing to Hermione's ears. His gaze once more trailed onto her. He sat up in the bed, something that took two attempts for him to accomplish. "Like the sky just fell."

"That bad, Hu?" Hermione didn't know what else to say. She drew her gaze from his face, instead taking to looking out the far window. Darkness greeted her on the other side of the glass, and after realizing that there was nothing there for her to look at, she slowly turned her gaze onto Draco, but not before catching the exposed mark on his arm. Pomfrey had made such a noise when she discovered it, muttering angrily about child solders, and looking onto Draco with even more of a pitiful gaze then prior.

"This isn't the end you know." Hermione started, removing her gaze from the mark and latching it onto Draco. "I won't tell you that its gunna get better, because I know you don't want to hear that, nor would you even listen if I said it, but everything doesn't have to end with this. You have a life in front of you, Draco."

"What a life." Draco scoffed. "There isn't anything after this, Granger. Do you not see the mark on my arm? I bet you twenty Gallons, Dumbledore has already got Aurors on standby to take me to Azkaban."

"No one's going to take you to Azkaban."

"I'm a Death Eater."

"You're sixteen."

"A sixteen year old Death Eater," Draco retorted, "is still a Death Eater."

"What about what you said?" Hermione countered. "Earlier today, about not wanting to take the mark. About not wanting to follow him."

"I was over emotional." Draco shrugged, removing his gaze from her. "I just learned my mother was killed. I wasn't in a right mind."

"Bullshit, Malfoy."

"Did Hermione Granger just swear?" Despite the lost expression in his eyes, there was the slightest impression of a smirk on Draco's lips.

Before she could respond, the door behind her was shoved open. Tossing a glare at the sudden onset of noise, she caught sight of Harry and Ron stepping back into the hospital wing, a collection of snacks held in their arms. The two must have been joking about something based on how hard Harry was laughing, but the second they caught sight of Draco sitting up, the two fell silent of laughter.

"Seems your alive, Malfoy." Ron smirked dangerously, some chewy candy strip hanging from his lips.

"Do you ever stop eating Weasley?" Draco sneered back in a tone that was less hateful that what it normally was. "It's disgusting really, the way you're always shoveling food into that big mouth of yours."

Ron set the food in his arms onto a deserted bed, and faced towards Draco. He rolled the sleeves of his shirt up in a manner that was meant to be more threatening than it was. The licorice stick still hanging from his teeth managed to diminish much of his threatening air. "You want to go Malfoy. I'll beat your sorry arse right here and now."

"Please Weasley," Draco rolled his eyes, sitting back in the bed until he sunk into the pillow. "Even in this hospital bed, I could take you."

"Stop it." Hermione mediated, glaring deeply at both boys. Ron shrunk under her glare, as he had much experience with a frustrated Hermione and knew better than to cross her. Draco on the other hand, snickered lowly at the way the other male backed down. Ronald Weasley had at least a foot and forty pounds over Hermione, yet he allowed her to put him in a corner, and that pleased Draco.

"I need to talk to you two." Hermione motioned for the Demented Duo to follow her as she rose from the chair she had been sitting in. The two sent each other a curious glance, but nodded in acceptance.

"Behave." Hermione turned her gaze onto Draco, in an attempt to silence his snickers. After several seconds of her heavy glare, he found himself sinking into silence as well. She smirked, quite pleased with herself, before leading Harry and Ron a short distance away, but far enough that he couldn't hear what they were saying.

It was disgracing really, the way Granger's raised eyebrow made him regret his previous snickers at Weasley's expense. He was a Malfoy, he didn't bow to anyone. Now that he thought about it, that wasn't much true anymore. His father bowed the knee the moment the Dark Lord stepped onto the Earth once more, and he had shoved his son onto his knees right beside him. A lot of good that did now, all the kneeling and stepping on egg shells.

The pain in his chest which had faded sometime in his sleep returned as he once more realized all he had lost. The news on his mother's death had sent him over the edge he had already been trying desperately to balance on. The last few months, the last year really, had all been a balancing act, with his mother's life in his hands, and the threat that should he fall, she would as well. It had all been too much, he was only sixteen. Not even an adult. He was supposed to be spending these years chasing girls, playing Quidditch, and living the life on the spoiled prince that all saw him as. Instead, he had spent it following the whims and wishes of a mad man, being target practice for his Aunt's anger, and never once saying anything against it in fear that his transgressions would cause his mother the greatest price.

She had paid it though. She had paid her life for his failures. What was he to do now? His mother was gone, there was nothing keeping him latched onto the Death Eaters at this point. He couldn't keep following them. Following the monster who murdered his mother. It was too much to ask.

Draco figured his father would be displeased if his son where to turn against the Death Eaters. The question remained as to rather or not the circumstances of Narcissa's death would persuade the Malfoy patriarch to reconsider his allegiance to the Death Eaters. He knew his parents had been an arranged marriage, and at times it seemed like there was no love lost between them, but Draco hoped that the news of his mother's death would affect Lucius; if there was anything left of Lucius to affect.

Turning his gaze onto the trio a short ways away, he wondered what they were discussing. As he watched Weasley throw a quick glare in his direction, followed by a heavy sigh, Draco realized that he was, unsurprisingly, the source of the conversation. Hermione was set in whatever she was asking, and after a heated glare from her deep chocolate eyes, Harry and Ron left the infirmary, tossing a cautious glare at Draco, before shutting the door behind them.

With that settled, Hermione made her way back towards Draco. She retook the chair she had been sitting him, and sent him an encouraging smile that did not make Draco feel better about any of this.

"They're getting Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore." Hermione said, to answer his unasked question. A heavy silence set over them, growing more uncomfortable by the second. Fiddling with the food left behind, Hermione picked at a biscuit, offering Draco something. He declined, not feeling up to food at that moment. His stomach growled in protest, but he ignored it, afraid that if he were to eat he may not be able to keep it down.

The silence continued to grow over them until Hermione couldn't take it, and decided to break it. "You kept saying killed?"

Draco raised a brow at her. "What are you going on about?"

"You keep saying killed." Hermione repeated. "Earlier, in the Room of Requirements, you were saying that he _killed_ her. That you didn't do your job quickly enough, and that was why he killed her. And you said it again right after you woke up."

"Drop it, Granger." Draco responded, his voice lacking the threatening quality he wished to portray. Instead, it came out pleading and slight busted. "Just drop it."

"Alright." Hermione gave in easily, seeing that he wasn't up for talking on that matter. "I'm just trying to help."

"You're doing a poor piss job at it." Draco retorted. The look on Hermione's face deflated quickly, as if a sharp quill had been taken too it. He felt guilty all of a sudden, not that he knew why. Maybe it was that she was the only one there for him at the moment. Or maybe it was the fact that the regret he had been feeling for all the wrongs he had done this girl, based on no reasons other than some unwarranted prejudice, had finally become too much. Either way, he didn't like the expression on her face, nor did he like the fact that he had been the cause of it.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I shouldn't have said that."

Hermione was taken aback by the apology, but decided not to press it. "It's alright. I shouldn't have pressed on the subject."

Once more silence was an equal party between them. After several heavy minutes of awkward catches of glances, Draco finally sighed and gave in, knowing that if he kept it in any longer, it would drive him to the point of mad.

"He gave me a job to do." Draco spoke slowly, only looking at Hermione once to make sure she was following along. "An impossible job. I heard my mum saying that it was punishment for my father's failures. That the Dark Lord" he cringed at the way the name sounded on his lips "was looking for a reason for me to fail, so he'd have an excuse to kill me and my mother. I couldn't let that happen. He'd killed so many people already. I'd seen him kill without a second though, and I wouldn't allow my mother to be at the end of his wand."

Fiddling with a loose thread of the blanket draped around his lower section, he wondered how stupid he must sound right now. Not really caring, only wishing to get it all off his chest, he continued. "I knew if I failed, she would pay the price. We both would."

"Why would he kill her then?" Hermione asked, unable to help herself. "I mean, if he were using her as a hostage, why lose that?"

"I don't know." Draco shock his head. "I really don't know. But I know he did it. I just… I know he did. I just don't know why."

Hermione made a move to reach for him, but froze at the sound of the doors opening once more. Glancing towards the noise, half expecting to see Harry and Ron rushing in, they were instead greeted with the sight of Professor Dumbledore moving quickly into the room with a billow of robes. His twinkling eyes met Hermione's and he smiled. "Ah, Miss Granger. It is a pleasure to see you as always. Would you mind giving Mr. Malfoy and me a few moments to ourselves?"

Hermione tossed a quick glance between the two of them, before nodding and rising from her chair. Without another word, she stepped passed the Headmaster, who stopped her just shy of her reaching the door. "If you were being so kind Miss Granger to please find young Harry and Ronald. I sent them to collect Professor Snape for me, but I have a sinking feeling they have most likely gotten lost down in the dungeons. Merlin knows it would not be the first time."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied instantly, before exiting the room.

The silence that sank over the two remaining occupants was not as comfortable as the one that had existed between Draco and Hermione. This silence was much tighter. With each passing second, Draco grew more and more anxious for Dumbledore hand him over to the Aurors and let it play out.

Instead of doing such, Dumbledore merely smiled, running a hand through the pile of snacks that had been left behind. He turned his gaze from the treats, and allowed the light blue orbs to connect with Draco's dark greys. "How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy? I take it you had a nice rest?"

"Yes sir." Draco responded.

"I would like to apologize, Draco." The use of his name on Dumbledore's tongue sent a shiver of fear down Draco's spine. Dumbledore either didn't notice the shiver, or decided to dismiss it. "I had hoped to catch you before you found the news out for yourself. We had not expected the Daily Prophet to work as quickly as it had, I had only learned about your mother's passing sometime this afternoon. You shouldn't have learned about it the way you did, and I apologize that that was how it happened."

Draco merely nodded, unsure what he was supposed to say in this position. Seeming to sense the young man's reluctance, and in truth fear, of contributing to the conversation, Dumbledore decided to push the issues that were of most important. "With your mothers passing, and your father's current imprisonment, the Ministry will begin searching for a home for you. "

"Like a foster home?" Draco spoke slowly, disbelieving.

"Not quite." Dumbledore smiled widely. "They would only place you in such a home if there were not another relative to take you in. As it stands, I managed to get ahold of one such relative while you were resting. She was quite persistence in you coming to stay with her."

"Who?"

"You do know of your mother's elder sister Andromeda, do you not."

Draco nodded his head, debating if he should be shaking it instead. He knew truly nothing of his aunt, other than the fact that she had long been declared a blood traitor after marrying some Muggleborn. His mother never spoke of her, and he only knew of her due to an old photo he had stumbled upon.

"That is good. Makes things much simpler." Dumbledore nodded. "A member of the department of Child Services will most likely wish to talk with you over the next few weeks as all the finer details are filled in. It shouldn't be much though, so you don't have to fret about that. But we will deal with that as it comes. We need to deal with the present before we can concern ourselves with the future."

Dumbledore's eyes trailed onto the exposed Dark Mark, causing Draco to hug his arm into his chest to hide it. The action set a dull frown onto Dumbledore's lips. "I have been informed of your situation, Draco, as well as your orders to kill me."

"You have? How…"

"How, does not matter. I have known about them for quite some time now. I wished to discuss the matter with you sooner, but I feared what would happened should Voldemort learn that you had been discovered. I feel that now is a good a time as any to discuss though, wouldn't you agree? I want to reassure you that I understand the position you were put in because of this ordeal, and will not judge nor condemn. You did what you did to protect your family, and that is completely understandable. What we need to focus on, is what you wish to do now."

"Sir?"

"If you wish to continue following Voldemort," Dumbledore spoke slowly, and calculating, "then I am afraid that there is no way that I can stop you. It is your choice. But if you do wish for a different path, a much brighter one, than I would like to offer my assistance in helping you get there. It is ultimately your chose, and a decision you must make on your own."

"Why?" Draco asked, too shocked by the entire experience to properly understand what he was hearing. "Why offer me this? I tried to kill you."

"Yes you did, but that is the past."

"But how could-"

"Just like you, I was once persuaded by the darkness." Dumbledore sighed heavily, taking a seat at the end of the bed. "I believed in the cause I fought for, and did it all for the benefit of my family."

"What happened?"

"I came to my senses. Realized that the benefits were not enough to right the wrongs I would have to do to get there. It was too late by then, but that is of course another story for another time. Right now, we need to focus on you, and where you want to do. I understand that you may need some time-"

"I'm in." Draco spoke quickly, amazed by how easily the headmaster had managed to convince him onto his side. It wasn't much convincing needed at this point. Draco had no plans on returning to the man who had taken his mother from him. He wasn't going to go back to being some cowering follower for the monster. He wouldn't rest until Voldemort paid for what he had done. What he had taken from the world.

Dumbledore watched Draco for a moment, catching the murderous gleam that rested in the boy's eyes. Knowing that look more than he cared to wish, the headmaster made it noted that whatever time he had left on this Earth, he was going to make sure to help rid that darkness from the boy's soul. He had allowed Draco to fall for too long, he realized now what he should have done sooner; reach out to the boy.

The door opened once more, allowing Snape to enter into the room. The billow of his cloak barely covered the faces of the Golden trio as they attempted to peer into the room, the closing door shutting their view away.

"Ah, Severus." Dumbledore spoke cheerily. "I was wondering when you were going to join us."

Snape didn't answer, only looked over Draco with an expression that would have seemed emotionless to many, but was detected by both of the other males in the room. His concern for his Godson was clear, despite the fact that he said nothing of it.

"It would appear that young Draco has agreed to join on our side." Dumbledore said, sending a warm smile between the two.

Snape showed no signs of hearing, his gaze still locked on Draco, who fidgeted uncomfortably under the stare. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Draco answered quickly, both wishing to embrace and run from his Godfather. The man was a Death Eater, despite how much he cared for the boy, he was still one of them, and Draco didn't know how high up Severus really valued him. "Really."

"Good." Severus breathed deeply. His gaze roamed over the Dumbledore, the two sharing an entire conversation in a matter of seconds. Draco was left in silence, watching as the two men stared at one another. After several seconds, a frown sank deeper over Snape's face. His black stare trailed over Draco, a concerned light in his normally cold eyes. He said nothing though, and from the expression in his eyes, Draco wasn't sure what to make of the man.

"Well. "Dumbledore broke the silence. "We have much to discuss. And much to look forward to."

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Well, there you have it. I'm not 100% pleased with this, more like 93%. I don't know what it is, it just seems off to me. Maybe it's the ending? Don't know, but if you feel it too, please inform me. But I've been working on this on and off for about a week and a half and should call it quits soon and move onto other projects.

The song prompts were fun to work with and interpret. One reason being that I had the house to myself so I blared the two songs back and forth while working. The second, is that I hadn't heard the songs prior to this, and I fell in love with them during this process. Anyways….

Skyfall by Adele was brought this about. The lines, '_When it crumbles, we will stand tall, face it together_' was a lead line in this. It got me wanting to do something with breaking a characters.

Love Runs Out by OneRepublic brought the lines _'There's a maniac out in front of me, Got an angel on shoulder and Mestopheles… but mama raised me good, mama raised me right'_ instantly drew me to Draco, and I figured why not give him a struggle.

So a desire to break a character, and give Draco a struggle, ended with me killing Narcissa and going from there. I needed something to give Draco that internal struggle and aside from setting up his feelings from Hermione, the only other thing I could imagine that would cause him this much emotional problems to drive him to the point that he was in the Room of Requirement and to turn away from Voldemort would be the death of his mother.

I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was interesting to do. If you do happen to feel the fact that it's off, and have an idea as to why, please inform me. I most likely will go back and trek it within the next couple of weeks, but at the moment, it is time to move on from this and head to another project.


End file.
